


Seducing Royalty

by poutypanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal, but just in case, grey area somnophillia, im sorry, theres a tiny bit of plot cause i cant help myself, tho not really imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic
Summary: Alright, so, AU where Hanzo never tries to kill Genji and instead they run the empire together. That’s all you really need to know to understand the time and space this takes place in, imo. You’ve got a job at the Shimada castle, and you’re looking to bone the ruler of the empire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading!

You yawn as more orders are barked at you from some guard who doesn't even know your name. You would quit this job if you weren't a poor college graduate, and if this job didn't pay so damn well. Too well, actually, and for good reason. But you’ve learned that as long as you keep your eyes down, and your ears shut, you’ll be just fine. You’re basically a glorified maid, who is a half a year away from having a doctorate. Your “best friend” had gotten you this job, and had neglected to tell you the kind of people you’d be working for. To be fair you really should have known, but often your mind and time is occupied. So you don’t end up paying attention to the news, or the rumors. You should be grateful, seeing as you could have a much worse job, that pays far less.

The truth is, you’ve been a bit of a grump lately, because you are sexually frustrated. You’ve been going through a dry spell, and that's really nobody’s fault but your own. Your best friend would tell you to just go out and get some, but nothing seems to be satisfying anymore. There’s nothing new or exciting about the people you meet in bars or clubs. You need a new place and new circumstances, and maybe a little danger.

The two of you are walking through the halls, as Genji Shimada is walking through. You both move out of the way, and he gives the two of you individual good evenings and a charming smile.

You nod in return, while your friend nearly falls over herself. 

“God, I can not get over how handsome he is! And he seems so nice for a guy who’s second in command to an empire of assassins.”

You nod, “That’s why he does all the talking.”

She raises her eyebrows at you, “If you wanted you could probably convince him to relieve that itch you’ve been needin’ to scratch.”

You hum at the thought. It certainly is tantalizing; the thought of fucking one of the Shimada brothers. But then the boss, the lord, the ruler of the empire, starts to make his way down the hall, a polar opposite to his younger brother. Hanzo carries himself like a God in a well-tailored suit. The way he keeps his head high, and gives no one the time of day is just so attractive. And you start to think that he might make for an exciting chase.

As expected, Hanzo doesn't say a thing to either of you, and doesn't even bother to look at you. He silently walks by, pretty lips pressed into a hard line. You think about what it’d be like to work an expression of ecstasy onto that face, and using whatever means necessary. You think about, how satisfying it would be to make such a powerful person drop some of those walls he has thrown up all around him. 

Your friend can see your wheels turning and is absolutely done with you.

“You are unbelievable,” she says once Hanzo is out of hearing range. “Do. Not. That is dangerous and could get you into serious trouble if you happen to piss him off.”

You feel giddy about this, “I know what I’m about.”

She gasps and says your name like she’s chiding a child, “You better not!”

“Oh, I’m gonna.”

It’s exhilarating trying to figure out how to “casually” be in the same room as Hanzo, while trying not to get into trouble. Whenever you manage to, you waste no time nonchalantly bending over in his line of sight. Your uniform is modest, but your shapes, no matter what they are put into, are not. Sometimes, you’ll drop down onto the floor on your hands and knees; usually, after you’ve “accidentally” made a mess, and arch your back lewdly, and unnecessarily. 

After a week of this, you are starting to think Hanzo is either not interested, or just has strong discipline. While you haven't caught him looking once, you are not deterred yet. After all, this is what you had figuratively signed yourself up for. You have plenty of time to keep working your magic. And the longer it took the more satisfying it would be when it finally happened.

*

_You’ve been driving Hanzo mad for weeks now. Today you are in the garden, and Hanzo keeps a safe distance from you, as he watches you carefully spritz the flowers with a water bottle. It’s a hot day today, so he can see the beads of sweat that keep appearing on your forehead, only to be wiped away with a pretty hand. He’s fantasized what those hands would feel like. Running down his chest, nails digging into whatever flesh you can get to as he makes you come._

_The uniform you are wearing is unforgiving in the heat. Black from head to toe and long sleeved. So he understands when you remove it to try and get some relief. He had been relaxed watching you, up until now. As the shirt is pulled up and over your head, a white, thin, and tight tank top is revealed. It suits your shapes perfectly, and leaves nothing to the imagination. You carefully fold the shirt and go back to doing your work, unaware of what you are doing to him. He has a nearly uncontrollable urge to approach you from behind, press himself against your body, and feel the shape of those curves._

_But he has to be careful with charming alluring people like you. This wouldn't be the first time his enemies have sent people who acted a lot like you to try and get information from him, or worse to try and kill him. You, however, are so unprofessional, and have made so many mistakes that an expert wouldn't have made, for the fear of knowing they would be vulnerable. Here you are, and completely unbeknownst to him, it has him thinking you just might be safe enough for him to indulge in._

_Both of your straps fall down your shoulders. When you go to fix them, it causes you to turn your head at just the right angle. You see him. Hanzo is aware that his expression must look alarming, but it’s not something he can often help. You’re not breathing; if you were, he’d be able to see. You’re frozen, but in a locked stare down with him. It feels skeevy, but he can’t help but watch your chest as it finally starts to rise and fall with each labored breath._

_Hanzo is expecting you to bolt any moment now. What you do instead, sends a painful pang of desire through his whole body. You bend over deliberately and spritz water onto your chest. His cock twitches as your nipples rise and become obscenely visible through your tank. Your eyes focus in on his erection, as the casual clothes he’s wearing is making it impossible for it to be hidden. Not that he wants it to be hidden from you; he is not ashamed._

_Hanzo would like to see how far you’re willing to take this, standing outside, here in the broad daylight. Before he even puts his hands on himself, you are already taking it farther. You drag your nails down your chest, hook them into the neck of your top, and drag it farther down. Your breasts nearly fall out, but you stop just shy of letting that happen. He sighs and curses under his breath as guards start to make their way into the garden, putting an abrupt stop to his plans to see if you’re on the same playing field as him._

*

The encounter you had in the garden with Hanzo fuels you for the next few days to come. You touch yourself to the thought of finally getting your hands on him. You’ve got newfound confidence and determination. He had come to find you himself that day, which was a definite sign that you had been getting to him. It’s only a matter of time before you’re going to fuck him good and makes sure he never forgets you.

When that day comes, you’ve been at the Shimada Castle all damn day. They’re getting ready for something and want the place spick-and-span. It’s late, and you’ve never actually been here past sundown. The place looks different, and you are now realizing that the castle relies a lot on natural lighting. You round a corner too fast, and as fate would have it, you crash right into Hanzo.

Neither of you move. You nuzzle your face into the fabric that covers his chest and inhale deep through your nose. Whatever cologne he is wearing is intoxicating. It’s a perfect blend of mandarin, peppermint, and something else that is escaping you right now. You take in another deep whiff. Hanzo sighs, as he’s becoming uncomfortable with how exposed the two of you are. Then the scent finally hits you, it’s silly that it’s the one you couldn't pick out because it’s so familiar. You whisper, “Leather.”

The frown that he already had gets deeper as he looks around him for prying eyes. With absolutely no thoughts behind it, you place your palm to his crotch and grip hard. You don’t give a shit who sees. As if the guards wouldn't turn a blind eye when the ruler of an empire wants to get his dick wet. He could fuck you right here, right now, and no one would actually bat an eye.

It doesn't show on his face, but you can already feel his erection growing. There’s a door not to far to his left, so he removes your hand and guides you through the door by your wrist. It’s a small lounging room, with a fireplace, bookshelves, and a comfortable looking armchair.

You yank your arm away from his grip and back away from him slowly. All the while you are sultrily removing your clothes, and he silently watches you do so. You turn around so Hanzo can get a good look at your ass, while you bend over to remove your underwear. You saunter over to the chair and present it to him, “Why don’t you take a seat, Your Majesty, Hanzo Shimada.”

You drawl out his name and run both your hands down the front of the chair.

“Who sent you?”

The question baffles you. You’re butt naked, and he’s asking questions? If this were any other man, they'd already have you bent over and be halfway to coming. No questions asked. No work involved. And no satisfaction. Even now, with his eyes dark with desire, Hanzo is keeping you from getting at what you’ve been working hard to get.

“What are you talking about? Are you implying that I might be a whore?”

“Yes.”

“Your Majesty, I am not being paid.”

“Are you a gift? I am not accepting bribes.”

_Sheesh,_ you say bluntly, “I am here, because I want to be. Do you ever relax?”

There’s a harsh glimmer in his eye that says, no. Since Hanzo refuses to take a seat, you decide to use the chair to your advantage. Taking a seat, you place your hands on your knees and drag them apart from each other. Spreading your legs farther and farther apart until the muscles in your inner thighs protest. Your pussy is already throbbing with heat and desire.

You sit back and lock eyes with him while you touch yourself, “Your Majesty, don’t you want to feel how warm this is?” You pause, as you place your free hand lightly against your mouth, “Or perhaps this? Maybe both?”

Hanzo being a man who is used to every action or advance towards him having an ulterior motive behind it. He still doesn't completely believe that you are here simply because you are _that_ bored and horny. Even if he’d very much like that to be the case.

Still, for the first time since you started working here, you see his face soften. It’s small and barely noticeable, but it’s there. The hard-line his lips are always in isn’t so tight anymore, and his eyes are rife with heat. He leisurely starts to remove his clothes. And he watches as your hand massages circles around your clit.

The top half of his kimono falls to the ground. You nearly come at the sight of his sculpted body and at the sight of that infamous tattoo that carries so much power.

“You—“

Hanzo quickly holds a hand up, “Stop using that formality. Use my name. Only say Hanzo.”

Your mind autopilots to a, _yes sir._ But you adjust before you speak, “Yes, Hanzo.”

Even without direct contact to your clit, you’re so turned on and sensitive that you have yourself teetering on the edge of an orgasm. Your head rolls over to the side and you take in a sharp intake of breath, as sharp pangs of heat roll through your center.

Hanzo is standing right in front of you now, he leans forward to grab a hold of the chair just beside your head. His chest is so close you can feel his body heat, and you only have to lean forward a couple of inches to run your tongue along the defined line between his pecks.

There’s a low growl in his throat, “Make yourself come. Finish what you’ve started.”

“Yes, Hanzo!”

When you do come, he watches intensely at every little twitch, every lift of your hips, and every rise and fall of your tits. When it’s over you grab a hold of his crotch again, “Mmm, your dick is as stiff as you are.” 

Hanzo grabs a harsh amount of hair and yanks your head back, “Do not think you can insult me.” 

“Yes, Hanzo. I am _so_ sorry,” you say as you stroke his length through his clothes.

He uses his grip on your hair to guide you onto the floor. On your knees, you work on getting his cock free. When you do get it in your hands, you take the time to admire it.

“Am I allowed to give you compliments?”

He glowers at you, “Yes, you may.”

You let your tongue hang out and run the underside of his head against it.

“You have a beautiful cock Hanzo. The dick of royalty.”

Hanzo shudders as you take the head into your mouth. Your muscles struggle to give against the stretch of his girth. You tease him by sucking long, and gently on the tip, letting it pop out of your mouth, only for you to immediately take it back in again. It’s surprising to you that he’s patient. Patient while you slowly run your tongue down the length of his shaft, take his balls into your mouth, and lazily jerk him off. You thought he’d have enough of it and want to get to business much faster than this.

Before opening up your mouth wide you say, “Please fuck my mouth.”

He smirks, “Since you asked so nicely.”

His grip in your hair tightens as he thrusts his cock into your throat. You hang onto his pants as he drives into you. While you’re enjoying the feeling of his cock in your throat, and the lewd sounds that accompany it. It doesn't take long before Hanzo’s body starts to tense up under your grasp. He groans and quickly pulls out of your throat demanding, “Sit. Spread your legs.”

Oh, no. You’ve been thinking about this moment for too long, and it never happened like that in your fantasies. You take your time as you lay wet kisses up his happy trail, over his abs, and onto one of his muscle-rich pecs. Hanzo whines when you lick his nipple and gently take it between your teeth for a brief moment. You bring his face down to meet yours and whisper against his mouth, “How about you sit?”

He wordlessly listens to you. Hanzo sits down in the chair, still acting like he doesn't have a raging hard on, or a naked and slick woman ready and willing to ride him 'til he comes. You smile, because you know that you’ll be changing that expression soon. When you’ve got yourself straddled on top of his lap, you give him a gentle kiss.

Hanzo is so pent up and tense that at first, he doesn't respond. So you do it again, and again, and again. Until finally he relents and opens up his mouth, so you slip your tongue inside. He actually meets your tongue with his own. He goes from stiff as a board, to consuming your mouth so suddenly that it makes your head spin. The growls he let off vibrate in his chest where your hands are placed.

He is keeping his hands at his sides, and it's driving you crazy, “Put your hands on me Hanzo.”

He does and places them exactly where you had hoped he would. Two rough and heated hands cup your ass. His fingers are placed so low you can feel them graze against your wet folds. Now that you are satisfied with his hand placements, it’s is time to ride. Hanzo’s blunt head teases your entrance. He’s eager to be inside of you, so he bucks his hips, but being a shit, you pull way. A dangerous look keeps you from doing that again.

The moment he enters you, Hanzo’s body starts to melt underneath yours. You set a steady pace. Your hips moving in a pleasing up and down rhythm. Hanzo’s eyes glaze over with pleasure, and his mouth hangs open. His angry expression is far away, now replaced with a dumbfounded look. Just when you think it can’t get any better, you are then gifted with small barely audible moans. They are so small and pathetic that they sound almost like whines. It makes your skin tingle and inflates your ego.

With your mouth pressed against his ear you muse, “You feel so good, ah! You’re so filling. Do you like how this cunt feels?”

His voice is still deep and smooth, but it is now laced with a need to please, “Oh, yes.”

You heard him, but you want to hear it again, “Tell me Hanzo, am I as tight and wet as you imagined?”

“This is far better,” he pauses as his words cause your body to clench around him, “My imagination didn’t do this any justice.”

Such a candid confession from a closed off man. As the heat rises between the two of you, Hanzo syncs up his hips with the pace you’ve set. Your breath is ragged and fevered as Hanzo fucks into you. Hard hips slam into your thighs, and his cock hits your limit over and over. Until it's too much, and your body slumps against his, nails digging into his chest, as you come again.

Hanzo comes shortly after, while your pussy is still clenching down around him. He throws his head back and grits his teeth. His chest shudders and his abs contract. It is quite the sight. You get up and leave him, slumped over, hands on his thighs, and eyes half-lidded, as you get dressed.

“Where are you going?”

You scoff, “Home. It’s been a very long day.”

Before taking your leave, you walk over to him and give him one last kiss. When you pull away, he snatches your wrist and brings it to his lips. He kisses your hand and pulls you back in, making his way up your arm.

“Do you work tomorrow?” he whispers as he gets to your elbow.

You gently tug and say, “I work here every damn day.”

He smiles, and you can feel his teeth graze against your skin. It sends all new hot sensations throughout your body. He lets you go, “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [ Tumblr ](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/) ( ˘ ³˘)❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter came about half because of an Anon on Tumblr, and half because it seems I can't let any of my one-shots be. So here we are lol. This chapter is completely from Hanzo's perspective, enjoy! ( ˘ ³˘)❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual a big thank you to [Demial](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial) for beta reading! <3

Hanzo has been busy, infuriatingly busy. The castle is abuzz with business and politics. There are far too many people wandering these halls. His mind can’t focus with so many people incessantly speaking around him. Of course, he has to be asked for his approval and his advice, on everything. The woes of being the ruler of an empire. It has been nonstop, and all he wants to do is let his mind wander to more pleasant things. Things that are much easier and much more satisfying to think about. 

Things, no, people like you. Anytime he gets any kind of moment to himself, he is thinking about getting you back in his grasp. He thinks about burying himself inside of you until your body shakes and quivers. About running his face along the smooth contours of your skin. A week has flown by, and he hasn't seen you once since that night. Not even in passing. Hanzo starts to think that you quit, so much so that he actually orders one of the guards to find and check up on you.

The guard informs him that you are still working here, with a slight tone of disapproval. In retaliation, he orders the same guard to find you once again and let you into his room. Hanzo doesn’t come up with an excuse to have you there. After all, he doesn’t need to, and if the guard wishes to question him, Hanzo would be happy to let him know where his place is. He does, however, make sure to tell the guard to give you a choice. You may decline if you so wish. Though he desperately hopes you won’t and is confident that you’ll take the invitation.

Genji thinks it’s delightful, “I am glad you’ve let yourself indulge a little, brother. Though, I do have to say I miss being a witness to all those terribly conspicuous advances.” 

Hanzo chuckles. He too misses those advances. He almost wishes he had made himself wait a bit longer, just to see how desperate those advances could get.  

Hanzo had not expected to be occupied for so long. If he had known, he would’ve had sent you to his room so early. It is nearly two hours before he can get away, and he will be shocked if you’re still where he hopes you to be.  When he first enters his room his eyes firsthome in on the things that are just slightly awry. The way the sheets on the bed are bunched up in the middle, and the clothes that are strewn in varies sections of the room. All good signs. 

Then he notices the steam coming from his bathroom. The door is only partially closed; it’s open just enough for Hanzo to cautiously peek into the room. Hanzo doesn't want to disturb whatever it is you’re doing. There you are, actually looking quite innocent, save for your lack of clothing. You’re sprawled out on your back on the marble bench that serves as the sauna part of the bathroom. Your arm is thrown over your eyes, and it looks as if you might be asleep. 

He can’t help the blood that rushes to into his crotch. You’re such a lovely picture, all soft and delicate valleys and peaks, with your nipples that are perky and erect. Hanzo would like to get his hands on them, but something about how unaware you are of his presence is making him boil. Perhaps it’s because it reminds him of your time in the garden together, and the feeling that had given him. He removes his clothes, and settles down onto the opposite end of the bench.

Your chest is still gently rising and falling, and from this angle, he has an excellent view of that exquisite sex that he’s been daydreaming about. Hanzo takes his cock into his fist and starts to leisurely stroke himself. He does his best to keep it as quiet as possible. At least for right now. Because he’d like for you to wake up. To catch him touching himself to your alluring figure. Hanzocan't wait ****to see what your reaction will be and knows you won’t disappoint.

For right now he enjoys the sight of you, and the way his imagination plays with the different ways he’ll be making you come tonight. As his pace starts to quicken, he can’t help a particularly deep-seated groan. It causes you to stir, and his breath hitches. You don’t look frightened at all, as you casually remove your arm from over your eyes. When you see him you don't seem shocked, in fact, you look sleepy and nonchalant. 

You let a grin slowly spread across your face and say, “Having fun without me?” 

Hanzo’s whole body shudders from the sound of your voice. It had been so long that he had forgotten just what it does to him. The inflection, the way you speak to him with no fear or regard for his authority is intoxicating. You start to sit up, and Hanzo quickly tells you to lay back down. 

“Stay like that. Just like that.” 

You comply without any hesitation, “Yes, Hanzo.” 

You don’t do exactly as he says, but he doesn’t mind when you spread your legs a little farther apart. Or when your hands massage your breasts and gently tug at your nipples.

“I hope you don’t mind that I used your room a little bit while you kept me waiting. You were gone for _so_ long. You’re lucky I like you so much.” 

You start to reach in between your legs, and he growls at you, “No.” He will be taking care of you soon enough.  

You immediately pull your hand away. That minx-like smile still on your lips, “Come for me Hanzo. I wanna see that regal cock twitch.”

This time he is the one who says yes, and he’s barely able to get your name out before his mind starts to go numb. The pressure in his hips and groin releases in the form of hot come all over the bench. Hanzo had managed to keep his eyes open while he came, and he got to see your expression go from cheeky to lust filled within the span of a few brief moments.

He gets up, and your eyes follow him as he approaches you from the side. Your chest heaving from anticipation.  

“Tell me what you want.”

A barely audible whisper, “You."

Hanzo bends down to kiss you. Before he can even get there, you’re reaching for him. Your soft fingers curl around his neck as you eagerly kiss him before he even has a chance. He nearly tenses up, his eyebrows furrow as he momentarily thinks about pushing you away. Old habits die hard. But your mouth is warm, and your tongue is wet and greedy. The sensations quickly push away his momentary discomfort.

Hanzo returns your heat with his own, matches your passion by grabbing a hold of your jaw. He takes your bottom lip between his teeth and applies pressure until you start to whimper. He pulls away, only because he wants to watch your face as he cups your pussy and presses three fingers into you. It was worth breaking the kiss to see your eyes flutter and roll back into your head.

That's enough to make his dick start to rise again. He works his fingers in and out of you in quick short strokes, his palm rubbing up against your clit. Hanzo is in awe of how wet and warm you are. His cock is flushed with arousal as your walls clench down around his fingers. 

“Please Hanzo, ah! Faster, harder, just—“ 

Your pleas taper off into a loud moan. He’s more than willing to give you what you want. Feels that he needs to, like it’s a whole new essential part of living. Hanzo wants to make sure you are going to leave here as satisfied as possible. Maybe, you won’t want to leave as fast this time. When you come your torso looks like waves of gorgeous tender flesh as you continuously roll your hips, trying to get as much friction as you possibly can. 

That cheeky smile resurfaces on your face. You keep his gaze as you roll over onto your belly, get onto your hands and knees, and arch your back in the same way that you did when you were trying to get his attention, but thought he wasn’t looking.

“Spank me.” 

Hanzo only hesitates, because he is taken back by how continuously bold you are. He’s never met anyone who demands what they want the way you do. 

You pout, “What’s the matter? I know you wanna hear how it sounds.” You wiggle back and forth, “And see how it looks. I promise it won’t disappoint. Try and put your mark on me.” 

Hanzo nearly pauses for longer, because he adores the way you try to convince him to do things. He wouldn’t mind hearing what other charming things you have to say to him. He can see the goosebumps rising on your arms as he reaches out and grazes his fingers over your backside. He doesn’t give you much more of a warning than that before he brings his hand down. A loud crack echoes off the walls of the bathroom. You yelp and drop down to your elbows. 

“Tell me you want more.”

The look you give him is sly, and a bit dangerous.

“I am not fragile, Hanzo. _Give. Me. More_. **”**

Hanzo never thought you were fragile, but he's happy to hear it. Hanzo gives you more until the muscles in your back are twitching, your ass is red and swollen, and you’re softly whimpering his name, over and over again. He can’t hold back anymore. He needs to have you flush with his body. He needs to fuck you. In one swift motion, he pulls you off of the bench and holds you with your back to his chest. With one arm wrapped around your neck, and the other wrapped around your midsection, he enters you.

You arch your back, pressing your ass into his hips, taking him in all the way to the hilt. Both of your hands grasp onto the arm that is gently applying pressure just underneath your chin. Your head is thrown back onto his shoulder, and he now has a glorious angle of your expression of blissful pleasure as he bucks his hips into you. It’s not long 'til he feels that convulsing vice-like grip around his cock.

Hanzo lifts you up so he can take you out of the bathroom, throw you over the edge of the bed, gets hefty grips on your hips, and fucks you as hard as he can. You’ve got his bed sheets between your teeth, and your eyes are glazed over. The sight encourages him to keep up the pace. The hand prints on your ass haven’t started to fade yet, and if he did his job right, they’ll stick around for a long while. 

He gives it to you until his muscles are starting to burn, and he can’t keep himself from coming. Hanzo can’t have enough of you and doesn't want you to leave. So he lays himself on top of you, letting his weight sink you into the mattress. He greedily kisses your neck, and takes flesh in between his teeth trying to leave marks that others will be able to see.

You don’t seem to mind, and unless you tell him to stop, he is going to continue to do so. He normally doesn't feel the need to do such a possessive thing, but he is feeling particularly fond of you. 

In between indulging in the tender tissue between your ear and your jaw he whispers, “If you want you can stay.” 

You hum and muse, “This bed _is_ really comfortable.” 

Hanzo knows you’re being coy, but he also doesn't care what reason you choose to stay. Just as long as you do.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [ Tumblr ](https://poutypanic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
